Patty's Radio Show
by Prantz Evans
Summary: El nuevo programa de radio de Patricia Thompson! y un pesado XD! Se necesitan 3 rw para continuar! SONG FICS


**- ¡Bienvenidos a este su nuevo programa de radio! Mi nombre ya lo saben-**

**-Baka…dicelo a el publico o tendras que cumplir con mil y un tareas-**

**-kyajajajaja! Yaaaa! Excalibur! XD –**

**-Patty…-**

**-ok ok.. kyejejeje… mi nombre Patricia Thompson o como todos me llaman: Patty! –**

**-yaa!.. ahora sigue con lo que sigue…baka-**

**-Hoy como apertura les traeremos una canción que le gusta mucho al publico…-**

**-Zoe…-**

**-tiii! Zoe es quien la interpreta, la rola tiene como nombre SOÑE, es de su nuevo álbum y esperamos que disfruten tanto la rola como la historia que lo acompaña…-**

**-baka… yo debería cantar…pero…¿Quién me lo impide?...1,2,3…-**

**-D: nooo!-**

**-why not? Its my Show! Fuck You!-**

**-kyejejejeje! Nooo! xD Jirafa Sama te comera una pata! Jajjaja-**

**-baka…-**

**-jejjejeje kqkqkkq… bien me repongo.. jojo… Esta canción es dedicada a una linda pelinegra... Tsu..Tsuba..Tsubaki... Naca… XD jajajja NACA!-**

**-te golpeare con mi baston y te morderé la cabeza!..no es "naca"-**

**-XD ajajajaja no creo qe sea muy fina-**

**~GOLPE~**

**-KYAAA…D: … púdrete excalibaka!.. ok sigo.. jejeiejiejie… a yaaa! Nakatsukasa! Tsubaki Naktsukasa!.. de un admirador que se hace llamar… etto… ¿eh?-**

**-¬¬ imposible que no sepas leer…baka-**

**-no es eso… jajajajajaja es qe mira lo que puso.-**

**-mmm…ORE-SAMA?... baka…-**

**-jajajaja… tiiii! Baka!... bueno bueno… aquí esta la song espero que os guste!-**

**-correla… baka…-**

**….**

* * *

><p><strong>•• Soñé – ZOE ••<strong>

_Luego el tiempo, aquel momento_

_en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios._

_Solo para revivir,_

_derretirme una vez más mirando tus ojos negros._

**No tienes idea, de las fuerzas que me dan tus ojos, tu sola mirada cuando se posa en mi… es inútil no querer levantarse y continuar cuando tengo frente a mi a un enemigo…. Siempre creen que me han vencido, pero no tienen idea que mi fuente de poder esta en tu pecho…**

_Tengo ganas de ser aire,_

_y me respires para siempre;_

_pues no tengo nada que perder._

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo._

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos, soñé_

**…tu corazón, ese es el que me hace levantarme del suelo a pesar de haber sido apaleado. Pienso en ti, y mis deseos regresan. Quiero ser alguien, quiero ser ese alguien para ti, quiero que tus ojos solo me miren a mi, por que los mios son lo que hacen, mis pensamientos vuelan directo a ti. Sueño… sueño en que un dia superare al mismísimo Dios, solo para ti.**

_Solo para revivir,_

_derretirme una vez más mirando tus ojos negros._

_tengo ganas de ser aire,_

_y me respires para siempre;_

_pues no tengo nada que perder._

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_en el brillo del sol, en un rincon del cielo._

_todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos._

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_

_en un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, soñe_

_Si te soñe, y te soñe y te soñe una vez mas..._

_si te soñe, y te soñe y te soñe una vez mas..._

**Una vez… una vez soñé que te perdia… y entristeci, mi corazón se quebró, pero abri mis ojos y descubri los tuyos, pensé que moriría, pero revivi solo para ti… respirame, como yo te respiro… sueña me como yo te sueño… piénsame como yo lo hago…**

**Amame… solo amame, para no morir nunca… y vivir solo por ti… una vez mas…**

**…..**

* * *

><p><strong>-jooooo~ que les parecio? Que lindos sentimientos no?...<strong>

**- baka..-**

**-callaaaa yaaa!.. kyejejejeje… bueeno… etto… que mas? 9.9?-**

**-comenten… o si no..-**

**-..cantas en el que sigue! Tiiii! XDDD jjajajajaja…-**

**-baka….-**

**-noo… jejeje comenten… pongan la canción que deseen el tercer comentario será el ganador… pongan el tema, la pareja que deseen y blablablá… jejeje… SOY FELIIIZ!-**

**-que novedad…. –**

**-jejejeje…. Jirafitaaaasss! Quiero una rola de jirafitass! Kyajajajjaa… ya nos vamos! Despidete-**

**-no me pegues con tu codo baka… GOODBYE STUPID HUMANS-**

**-D: no les digas asi o no comentaran!-**

**-me importa poco..-**

**-Dx y como se supone que haremos los siguientes SongFics?-**

**-¿? Tsk… baka-**

**-jajajjajaja te sacare un ojo! XD son rarooos! OK! ****NOS VAMOS!-**

**-SEE YOU LATER-**

**-patty..!-**

**-excalibu…!-**

**-ooooooooooffffff!-**


End file.
